Burden And Bottled Feelings
by JollyRosieMe
Summary: Where Nico gets to open up and show that after all he is just a child grown too soon. Multi-Shot.
1. Burden and Bottles Feelings

Things were never same for the ones from The Prophecy of Seven. They all have changed in some way or form especially the two who came from Tartarus. One more than the other.

 _Sleep is needed, Percy. You must sleep especially if you are going to train the new campers tomorrow. So just go to sleep._ Percy reminded himself. Yet he knows that he can't sleep even when tried. And that's why he found himself walking towards Thalia's pine.

Despite the popular belief that sea calms him (which is true) the pine tree eases his discomfort of someone finding him along with his nightmares - given to the fact that The Fleece heals - makes it his favorite spot next to the beach.

As he crosses the Cabin 13, his senses piked. Taking his sword out (still in pen form) he looked around - Being a greek gives ADHD to notice small movements while being in a Roman camp increased his senses - not finding anything out of place he was confused. _What was it?_

Looking around again he heard it. A noise, a slight one but noise nonetheless. From Cabin 13.

Going to the Cabin and knocking at the door he found himself thinking _What is going on?_ Knocking again he became worried _Why isn't he opening the door?_ Then there's the noise again, now no more than a whimper.

Worried he tried opening the door but found it locked. Annoyed he picked the lock ( which he learned during his stay with Gabe ) and went inside using the glow from riptide as a guide.

The room was different from what he could see - which wasn't much - a good different from the vampire themed cabin. _But dark_ , he shivered remembering the Pit. He looked around hoping he was wrong about the whimper but no _it_ was from the small figure in the bed.

He walked towards the bed, noticeing the shivering boy, he sat near him shaking the boy trying to wake him up with no success.

 _"Gods what can I do?"_

Sighing worriedly he bent down brushing the boy's dark hair whispering "Nico _wake up. You are not there Neeks. Wake up, please. You are at the camp Nico. You are with us. Not there Nico. Wake up._ " The boy, Nico, shot up in bed with a scream. _"Hey_ _hey you are not there anymore."_ He consoled holding the younger boy.

Nico looked at Percy wide-eyed. Heaving he asked **_"What are you doing here Percy?"_**

Shaking his head, Percy questioned _"Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

Looking down he answered slowly **_"Didn't want to be a burden"_**

 _"What are you even talking about? Nico you are anything but a burden.You are our family. You are my brother Nico._ The said boy tried to interrupt with no use _. It doesn't matter weather_ _you are gay or not. You are still family Nico. Don't ever forget that"_

 ** _"Sorry"_** Nico mumbled.

 _"Don't be_ _Nico._ Percy sighed _What was it about?"_

He didn't answer.

" _It helps if you talk to someone."_

 ** _"It doesn't matter."_**

"It _does Nico. We care about you. I care Neeks. - **I** \- And if you want you can go back to however you were before but now, at this moment you are with me so spill Nico"_

 ** _"Tortures"_** Percy tightened his arms around Nico.

When his friends and family got to know about Percy and Annabeth's nightmares and their trip to Tartarus they helped. But they didn't know about Nico. Maybe it was because he didn't show. Yet Percy as an brother felt he should do something.

 _"If you don't want to talk about it then don't. I won't push you"_ When there was no reply Percy got up.

 ** _"No"_** Nico said as Percy was about to leave terrified at the thought of being alone. And the look in Nico's eyes wasnt missed. ** _"Its bad Perce, worse than before. I - I am scared."_** The elder boy came back and held Nico again.

Within few minutes Nico started crying into Percy's shoulder. **_"Its so da- dark. And th-they lash out at me saying_** ** _\- saying I will al - always be alone."_**

Percy held Nico tighter. _"You were never alone Nico. We all are there for you and will always be. And if anyone says otherwise I will kill them and its a promise."_ He felt Nico relax. _"It's okay to be scared Nico. We are no automatons. Everyone is sacred. And you should not hide it. Believe me, Nico bottling up will just increase your fear"_

After few more minutes, getting out of the hug, though reluctantly Nico said ** _"Sorry I shouldn't have kept you up"_**

 _" Don't Nico. You will always be my first priority and its not my fatal flaw talking. So don't be sorry."_

Nico nodded. **_"You should leave now."_**

 _"Right um about that... do you mind if I sleep over tonight?"_

Shocked Nico whispered ** _"Why?"_**

 _"You know to make sure you won't get anymore nightmares. You okay with that?"_

 ** _"Sure I guess."_** Nico said relaxing completely.

And that's how Percy ended up on the floor of Cabin 13, with both of the Big Three demigods drooling on their respective pillow.


	2. Forgotten Promises

Its usually hard to sleep soon after finishing a quest. But its worser for some escapees of Tartarus. And thats why Percy found himself awake minutes before Apollo rode his chariot across the sky.

Yawning he sat up from his makeshift bed remembering the events of the last night. He turned to see how the Son of Hades doing and chuckled softly at how the younger boy cocooned himself with the blanket but soon frowned

He thought to himself ' _He's still a kid forced to grow too soon. No matter what he says he still need someone to care._ Sighing he chided himself _You are as worse as Theseus and Hercules, Percy. How can you forget Bianca's promise? How can you forget him, Percy? He is still a_ _kid._

Standing up, he promised to himself _'I will make sure he is loved and cared for, where ever he goes.'_

Moving to the sleeping boy's bed and brushing the boy's hair softly, he whispered _"You will never be alone again Nico. I will make sure of that."_

Determined more than ever Percy left Cabin 13.

\--

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter_**

 ** _You don't know how grateful and happy I am for your follows and favorites. So thank you._**


End file.
